


Prompt Gen: Aradia Megido

by Bookworm445



Series: 50 Minute Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: Aradia Megido never died, did not escape Conscription and came to be on the ship about to face Heiress Feferi Peixes in battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used this: https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt to give me a prompt and as I flicked through I got one that woah that's Aradia AND THEN I FORGOT THE FUCKING HAT you can yell at me in the comments for it
> 
> Prompt:  
> Words: 650  
> Genre: Military  
> Character: An Obedient Slave  
> Material: A Cowboy Hat  
> Sentence: "I don't need any sleep"

Your name is Aradia Megido and you have to be obedient. As a redblood Psiioniic and a part of the Alternian Military you _will_ be killed if you aren’t. It’s death or eternity as a Helmsman running one of Her Imperiousness’s battleships, which is a fate worse than death. You have a Psiioniic friend – Sollux Captor – but he escaped conscription with the Heiress to the empire. Feferi stole one of The Condesce’s battleships and the two of them – plus Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhak – escaped into the cosmos and have been leading a rebellion against Her Imperiousness. You personally would have loved to join them in their rebellion, but as you are a solar sweep older than your eleven friends you were conscripted before you had the chance. Ever since you’ve been working on battleships, given menial tasks. You have not been a Helmsman yet. You are kicked out of your thoughts quite violently – you hadn’t even noticed that you’d stopped working – by a foot to your midsection. You look up at the highblood – blue sign, same caste as Vriska Serket – before beginning to work again. You hear a sigh above you.

“Hey, dirtblood! Get up!” You jolt as you’re kicked again. “We’re invading soon. You’re to polish Threshcushioner Division 6’s weapons.” You nod, acknowledging the order.  
“Yes, Highblood.” You bow your head, subservient, and walk off to do as the highblood asked. Threshcushioner Division 6, funnily enough, stores their weapons in Locker Bay 6 by the 2nd loading bay of Her Imperious Condescension’s 15th battleship. There are 10 trolls in each squad and 3 squads in each Division, meaning that you have 60 weapons to clean and no clearance to use your Psiioniics.

“Why do people dual-wield?” you complain to yourself. Nightfall differs depending to the planet, and The Condesce lands her battleships two hours after nightfall on the day of attack as not to be caught by the sun. As such, you have no way to know when you have to have these all done by, meaning you will have no breaks.

“I don’t need any sleep anyway.” You mumble as you pick up the first weapon and begin to polish. There is no reason why you should have to – they’ll be covered in blood soon enough. The Alternian Military has never had problems taking over a planet, and they should have no trouble with whatever this one is.

 

\---

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and _holy shit that’s the Alternian Military on your scans._

 

\---

 

You are Aradia Megido (again) and you just picked up the Psiioniics of someone you thought you’d never see again. You spread out your Psiioniics in hopes of catching just a _hint_ of his power. Instead you get the edge of the overwhelming Chucklevoodoos of The Grand Highblood himself, spreading out on the hunt for who’s Psiioniics he must have picked up. Her Imperious Condescension is doing the same from the other side of the ship you’re on, and you do the same, encouraging other Psiioniics on you ship to join in. You know that if it looks like you’re helping, they’ll ignore the pulse you sent out before, thinking it’s not that you know the Psiioniic rebel, it’s that you’re aiding them in finding him. You feel Threshcushioners come into the locker bay, finding you with half-polished weapons scattered around you.

“Hey! She’s using Psiioniics!” One yells, noticing the sparks over your horns. All goes black.

 

\---

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and this is the first time you’ve felt Aradia’s Psiioniics in sweeps. You are not so thrilled by HIC and the GH’s, which you can feel probing alongside her. When her Psiioniics cut off, you snap out of your trance. You run down the halls and skid into the control room.  
“They’re here.” You say.

 

\---

 

Your name is Heiress Feferi Peixes and your rebellion is doomed.


End file.
